


Happy

by haunted_ella (Leviarty)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-16
Updated: 2012-02-16
Packaged: 2017-10-31 06:37:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/341048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leviarty/pseuds/haunted_ella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Gabriel were far from friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy

Dean Winchester and Gabriel are far from best friends. At the best of times, they're civil, at the worst, hostile. Hostile in the pointing-guns-at-each-others-faces kind of way.

Dean wouldn't go so far as to say he hates the guy, though by all reason, he should. In all honesty, he'd helped them out of a few jams they probably wouldn't have otherwise survived and Dean was grateful for that. Plus, Cas liked having him around. He was a good reminder of heaven, Cas' only connection to his old life, the only of his family to not treat him as a traitor. Dean couldn't very well kick the Trickster out, when Cas' was happy to have him around.

But, most importantly, Sammy was happier when he was around. Happier than Dean had seen him a long time. Genuinely happy, not the brave face he used to put on, but  _really_ happy. Dean could never take that away from him.


End file.
